Fate of the Storm
by Stormcreek
Summary: The three exist in a world with the clans Thunderclan Lighteningclan Iceclan and Fireclan thunderclan cats arent different . Soon one miraculous Iceclan Apprentice name Stormpaw will receive a prophecy. Watch as the three become the six, one to fall.
1. Alleigences Thunderclan

Characters~~~~~ I know that some of the cats that are already warriors in the real series are just apprentices here but that will eventually change and i did bring some cats back from the dead......yeah and Ivypaw doesnt exist

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar

Deputy: Brambleclaw

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather

Warriors:

Squirrelflight app-Foxpaw

Leafpool

Sandstorm

Dustpelt

Crowfeather- (since there is no windclan he was from Lighteningclan)

Cloudtail

Brackenfur

Whitwing app-Icepaw

Birchfall

Graystripe

Berrynose

Honeyfern

Poppyfrost

Lionblaze app: Dovepaw

Hazeltail

Queens~~~

Fencloud

Brightheart

Millie__ Bumblekit Rosekit and Blossomkit

Apprentices:::

Foxpaw Icepaw Dovepaw

Elders:

Mousefur Longtail Goldenflower 


	2. Alleigences Fireclan

Characters~~~~

Fireclan

Leader:Elmstar: white tom with black eyes

Deputy:Redfur:small, feirce brown/red tom app: Duskpaw

Medicine cat:Mapleheart:brownish red she-cat

Warriors~~~~

Sandpelt: gray tom with bronze flecks app: Harepaw

Willowdawn: creamy white she-cat with green eyes

Silvernight: gray she-cat w/ black flecks

Goldenfur: yellow she-cat with darker yellow stripes

Sharptail: black as night tom with a wickedly pointed tail

Dustclaw: mousy brown she-cat, extremely feirce app: Applepaw

Grassfur: sleek tom with touseled brown fur app: Molepaw

Windstripe: white tom with brown splotches and one black stripe app: Willowpaw

Ripplesong: Dark gray she-cat with darker stripes app: Burrpaw

Echowing: white she-cat with a stub for a tail

Shortelm: white/cream she-cat with with black ears

Queens~~~

Rainoak (mate~ sandpelt)

Apprentices~~~

Applepaw Molepaw Harepaw Willowpaw Burrpaw Duskpaw

Elders~~~

Dapplefur Icetail Leapear 


	3. Alleigences Iceclan

Clans~~~

Iceclan

Leader: Longstar: brown she-cat with long slender body and features

Deputy: Briarfoot: Grumpy but orderly black ton

Medicine cat: Angelwing: pure white she-cat with a heart of gold

Warriors~~~

Berrywhisker: grayish blue sparky tom app: Snowpaw

Ferntail: pale tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Loudfoot: dark hefty tabby tom with torn ear

Frostwing: snowy white she-cat; can jump very high app:Barkpaw

Rosefall: brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes app:Birchpaw

Leafpelt: black tabby tom with glowing amber eyes

Darkjaw: sandcolored tom with a black muzzle

Goosefur: white and brown patched tom

Sparrowheart: lightly colored tortioshell tom

Reedfur: redish brown tom app: Lilypaw

Riverpelt: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Oakwind: huge dark brown tom

Dustfur: huge dark brown tom

Queens~~~~

Larkfur (mate Riverpelt) kits:  
Stormkit and Tallkit

Whisppool (mate Oakwind) kits:  
Sparrowkit, Daisykit, and Tiltedkit

Sweetwing (mate Dustfur) kits:  
Sunkit, Dapplekit, Featherkit, and Dirtkit

Apprentices~~~

Lilypaw Snowpaw Barkpaw Birchpaw

Elders~~~~

Adderwing Dewdrop Fuzzypelt 


	4. Alleigences Lighteningclan

Clans~~~~

Lighteningclan

Leader: Boulderstar: dark gray tom with 'boulder sized' muscles

Deputy: Hollyfur: light gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Rockheart: red bushy tom

Warriors~~~

Darkwind: speedy black tom w/ brown eyes

Seedclaw: white tom with peircing claws

Lionfrost: golden she-cat w/ white paws

app:Creekpaw

Whiteheart: white she-cat w/ brown chest

Brightsun: flaming ginger tom w/ green eyes

Wooddew: broad shouldered tabby she-cat

Sagetail: sand-colored tom w/ bristled tail

Jayheart: bluish-gray tom w/ gray eyes

app: Snakepaw

Smallfoot: small cunning brown tabby tom

Sheepleg: puffy white she-cat with one ear missing

Rushfern: multicolored tom with blue eyes

Divepelt: Bluish- gray she-cat

Stumppool: dark yellow stripped tabby tom

app: Lightpaw

Ivyheart: Spotted gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

app: Troutpaw

Blossomtail: white and tan she-cat

Queens~~~~

Lilyblossom (mate- Rushfern) kits:

none yet

Cloudymoon (mate- Stumppool) kits:

Firkit and Maplekit

Lunarspots (mate- Seedclaw) kits:

Duckkit

Apprentices~~~~

Troutpaw

Snakepaw

Lightpaw

Creekpaw

Elders~~~~

Twigface

Largeears

Eeriestream


	5. Prologue

_**~~~~~~~prologue~~~~~~**_

_**Iceclan**_

_**Larkfur, Whisppool and Sweetwing a felt it coming. At the same time. For 3 days the three nursing queens had known their kits births were near. But now they were all kitting at the exact same moment. Riverpelt, Larkfur's mate sprinted towards the medicine cat den.**_

"_**Angelwing!!" he cried.**_

_**The she cat popped her head out of her nest and knew immediately what was happening. It was the middle of the night raing. A storm. A very strong storm. Anglewing told no cat but she had just received a prophecy.**_

_**Anglewing, the clan medicine cat, sprinted towards the nursery, herbs in her jaws. The herbs might not have time to take effect, but she would still use them.**_

_**A wail rose up, and Angelwing burst through the nursery bramble screen.**_

_**This was bad.**_

_**They all needed her help.**_

_**Now.**_

**Riverpelt came back in, and she made use of him, having him chew a pulp for each of the she-cats. **

**Angelwing went to Sweetwing, the one struggling the most. The first one was on the way. A small kit entered the world, onto the nursery floor. Sweetwing gently licked the dappled kit's fur the wrong way, and then another shudder wracked her body.**

**Two more kits cam into the world, entangled. Sweetwing yowled in pain.**

**Angelwing felt Sweetwing's belly.**

**One more. Sweetwing lay panting as her last kit made it's was into Ice clan.**

* * *

**Nine kits were born that night. One born dead. The dead one was Larkfur's; a dark gray she-kit. But she did have one surviving kit.**

"**I'll name him Tallkit" Larkfur said, gesturing to her kit, one tall and black, with some white. (A/N: In honor of tallstar).**

**Next to her lay Whisppool, with three healthy kits. her only male kit was a dark tortoiseshell with one ear loped to one side. For such he was named Tiltedkit.**

**On one side of him was a cream she-kit identical to her mother name Daisykit, and on the other side was Sparrowkit, a light puffy tortoishell.**

**Next to Whisppool lay Sweetwing, who was blessed with four healthy kits. A dark brown male- Dirtkit,**

**a bright golden she-kit- Sunkit,**

**a brown dappled she-kit- Dapplekit,**

**and a creamy gold she-kit named Featherkit.**

**Leaving Tallkit with Whisppool, Larkwing rose, going to the clearing in which her other kit lay dead. Sticking her nose in the kits dark gray fur, she murmured,**

"**I would have named you Stormkit."**

**Longstar, Iceclan's leader, came and announced the small kits burial.**

**Just as Adderwing picked her up, the small kit let out a mew.**


	6. Mystery and No Forgiveness

Sorry for the inconveinience, the first chapter or so has to be filler but I'll try to make them as interesting as possible!!!!! And thankyou to my reviewer PigeonFeather!!!!! And I'm always looking for any helpful writing tips or suggestions!

Mystery and No Forgiveness

~~Iceclan~~

Stormkit's POV

"**Bet you can't catch me!" Stormkit boasted to her companions- Sunkit- her best friend, Dapplekit, Featherkit, and her brother Tallkit.**

**The dark gray she-kit was known to the clan as a legend, for she had died as soon as she was born. The medicine cat Angelwing had been sure she was dead, and yet the kit had come back to life. Little did the fluffy gray kit know of the prophecy that would haunt her life.**

**Stormkit streaked across the clearing, Sunkit and Tallkit sprinting behind, and Dapplekit and Feather kit not giving into the chase.**

**Stormkit skidded to a halt, nearly running into Briarfoot, the Iceclan deputy.**

"**Watch where you're going." he growled, and stalked past.**

"**Wait!" Stormkit said. The other kits gasped. They knew what she was going to say. She said this to the nursing queens every day. But to the grouchy Briarfoot…..?**

**Briarfoot was an orderly deputy, and he would never harm a kit, but he had a nasty temper. Dapplekit started tugging at Stormkit's tail, trying to keep her from embarrassing herself, but she wouldn't go back.**

**Briarfoor turned around.**

"**I want to be an apprentice!" Stormkit half announced, half demanded.**

**But to everyone's sruprise, Briarfoot just grunted and turned around. As he walked off, he called back. "You must wait one more moon. You are not yet six moons old."**

**For a moment each kit just sat, licking their chest fur self-consciosly. Then from Stormkit, "Race you back to the nursery!".**

**With a purr. Sunkit followed, and the others tagged along.**

**As Stormkit ran, a voice in the wind came to her:**

_**Do not be eager to leave kithood. For your life will be a road less traveled. A mystery.**_

* * *

**Thunderclan**

**Brambleclaw's POV**

**Rain poured down in the clearing, soaking Brambleclaw's fur. He was in a huge fight with his former mate. The way he thought of it, it wasn't even a fight. It was **_**goodbye**_**. Just thinking about it made a sense of betrayal wash over him. Squirrelflight had lied to him. Saying that the kits she nursed were theirs, but the kits truly belonged to neither of them.**

**She had been covering for her sister all along, because her sister Leafpool had broken the warrior code. Yes, she had stayed loyal to him, but at the same time she hadn't. **_**She could have told me!**_** he thought, rage and hurt filling his mind.**

**After Leafpool had given up everything, the stupid former Lighteningclan warrior Crowfeather just had to join Thunderclan. But Brambleclaw could care less. He had been used by all of them, but he was never really part of this.**

**He loved Squirrelflight but the sense of betrayal was to high for him to ever forgive her. They were over.**

"**Hey Brambleclaw!" he heard Squirrelflight call from behind him, despair in her voice. he didn't even turn around, just told her to go join a patrol, and walked off. **

**Behind him, Squirrleflight felt like wailing but couldn't even open her mouth.**

* * *

**Please click the review button and tell me what you think!!! **

**If you are a Squirrle/Bramble fan, don't worry, I'm sure I can Influence Brambleclaw to forgive her.**


	7. Mission, Speak 2 him, & my turn

_**To all of you Bramble/Squirrel fans (me included) don't worry…..but that's all I'm going to say. Special Thanks to Pigeonfeather and Twilights dancer, and Me2 my other reviewer.**_

_**A kit's mission, Speak 2 him, and My turn**_

_**Iceclan**_

_**Stormkit's POV**_

**Being in the nursery was boring, as always, but there was another reason why the kits were anxious to get out on this certain day.**

**It was the first snofall the kits had lived to see. The mysterious white stuff floated down outside, taunting them. When the nursery queens finally awoke, the kids were freed into a white world.**

**From sunhigh to moonhigh they played.**

**But none of them seemed to notice when Sparrowkit slipped through the gorse tunnel and out of camp. In the dark of moonhigh, Stormkit had an odd hunch that something was off, but she let it pass. For a while.**

**And then she knew.**

"**Sunkit!" she whispered. The orange/gold kit whipped her head around.**

"**Don't go to sleep." Stormkit hissed. For when their mothers were fast asleep, asumming their kits were too, the two samll kits were going out to find Sparrowkit.**

_**Thunderclan**_

_**Leafpool's POV**_

**Leafpool was horrified. She had to train to be a warrior!! She had to be able to fight…**

**But Leafpool knew that wasn't what was really bugging her. She had destroyed her sister's relationship with Brambleclaw!**

**Just earlier she had seen Brambleclaw respond horribly coldly to her sister, stiff to a simple "hello".**

**How could she ever have asked so much of her sister? Squirrelflight was a great sister and had never asked so great a task of Leafpool. Although this was horrible and would hace to be fixed, Leafpool's silver lining to this cloudy day was here. Padding across the clearing actually.**

**He was waiting to talk to her. Crowfeather.**

**But she had to talk to Brambleclaw first. She spotted him across the clearing, in the entrance to the warriors den, where he always seemed to sit and stare at his paws these days.**

**Oh Starclan, it was so obvious he missed Squirrelflight, even though it was also obvious he felt horribly betrayed. Leafpool just wished he could end the misery for all three of them and just get back with Squirrelflight.**

**She slowly walked over to him, and he looked up.**

"**Brambleclaw we need to talk." First suspiscion in his eyes and then he eased up.**

**Even thoudh he knew what she wanted to talk about, and probably didn't want to talk about it, Leafpool knew he wasn't really angry at her.**

**Because SHE hadn't betrayed him.**

**Yeesh, that cat could hold grudges.**

**So he listened.**

_**Fireclan**_

_**Ripplesong's POV**_

**Ripplesong was hunting; her eyes on a squirrel perched about five tails lengths away, at the roots of a tree nibbling on a nut. She crouched and crept forward, easing along. A swift bite to the neck and it was dead.**

"**That will make a good meal." Windstripe said from behind her.**

"**It's huge." Goldenfur put in.**

**Her mouth watered as she picked it up in her jaws to carry back to camp, along with a sparrow she had caught.**

**She wished she could eat it now, but the warrior code didn't allow eating on hunting patrols. Feed the clan first.**

**As they emerged through the rock fall entrance, she had a good feeling that she just couldn't place.**

**Each of the three cats dropping their prey on the freshkill pile, Windstripe went to visit his mate and kits in the nursery. Ripplesong and Goldenfur sat and talked about what they hoped to do in the future, where they hoped their lives would lead them.**

**Elmstar jumped up on the high tree, and spoke the traditional words used to start a clan meeting.**

"**Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here underneath the hightree for a clan meeting!"**

**Cats appeared from all the dens, gathering in the clearing.**

**Elmstar began.**

"**It comes to my attentiont that the kits of Windstripe and Shortelm are ready to be apprenticed. Steo forward please." the white tom announced.**

**Windstripe and Shortelm stood proudly, watching Burrkit-small brown tom, and Duskkit- golden gray she-kit, step up to the tree.**

**Elmstar leapt down and met them at the trunk, and the ceremony began, starting with Burrkit.**

"**I Elmstar, leader of Fireclan, proclaim that from this day on until he receives his warrior name, this cat will be known as Burrpaw." he said. He rested his muzzle on Burrpaw's shoulder in tradition. Next he did that same with Duskkit, now Duskpaw. Then he looked up.**

"**Ripplesong, you are ready for an apprentice. You are a dedicated and strong warrior, and I trust that you will pass on all you know to Burrpaw." said Elmstar.**

**Joy welled in Ripplesong's heart.**

**Her first apprentice!!!**

**She nervously stepped up to the high tree's roots and touched noses with Burrpaw. Redfur, the clan deputy was named Duskpaw's mentor and then the meeting was over.**

"**So," asked Burrpaw excitedly. "What do we do first?!"**

* * *

_**O my Starclan!!! What will happen next??**_

_**Will Brambleclaw forgive sQUIrrel bcuz of Leafpool?**_

_**Will Stormkit find Sparrowkit?**_

_**Plz R&R**_

_**3 Stormcreek**_


	8. Prophecy

Plz review and tell me what you think!!!

Prophecy

Iceclan

Stormkit's POV

"So you saw Sparrowkit slip out of camp?" Sunkit asked, as she and Stormkit snuck out of camp. The plan was just to find Sparrowkit and ask her what was going on.  
"This is going to be a mini-adventure!" Stormkit said. Sunkit just looked wary.  
At the top of the rock climb they saw the forest.  
Stormkit was about to comment on it's beauty when Sunkit spoke.  
"This rock smells like Sparrowkit!".  
Sure enough she was right. So they set off, sniffing the ground and tasting the air. Finnaly they came to a small gap in the trees where Sparrowkit sat talking to seemingly nobody.  
"But Rock, you don't smell like the clans and yet you seem to know so much about us. And you already told me you aren't from Starclan...." she was saying to nobody.  
Then Stormkit looked up. Up in the sky was a cat outlined in what Stormkit expected to be stars, but was actually just the cat's outline. But of course, as Sparrokit already said it wasn't a Starclan cat.  
But Rock started to fade, and as he did, he said one last thing:  
"Storm shall rise and clear the darken skies, while Sun saves the Storm and Storm saves us all. And in the end the Creek will dry."  
Sparrowkit turned.  
"Allright you guys can come out now."

* * *

Sry was gonna add some Bramble/Squirrel but I don't have time. I promise it next chapter.  
Plz review!!!!


	9. Maybe

Heyyyyyy! Sry I took so long posting, i got wrapped up in school. And in this story some characters are based off of my friends, like Sunkit is my real life friend, Twilightsdancer as known on fanfiction. So, on with the story!!!!!!!

Chapter 4 Maybe Thunderclan

Brambleclaw's POV

Brambleclaw was mad, but definately not at Squirrelflight.  
At himself.  
Because he let one simple conversation change his whole point of view on something he had been mad about just yesterday.

After hearing Leafpool's side of the story he coundln't see any wrong in the deed Squirrelflight had done.  
Just the pain in Leafpool's eyes, reminded him that just a short time ago, a version of that pain had been reflected in his own eyes.

But he was still mad at himself.  
Still not ready to make up.  
Completely.  
He was just mad because he knew that he had made a mistake. Not a huge one, for this was still all Squirrelflight's fault, but he did beleive that she had trusted him and would have told him the truth. But Leafpool's story said just how important it was that she hadn't told.  
Very Important.

But Brambleclaw would forgive Squirrelflight. They could be friends; see where they wound up.  
So on that note, he got up, walking away from the entrance to the warriors den to find her, but then turned around when he saw she was following him, sitting back at the entrance to the warriors den.

______________________________________________________________________

Squirrelflight's POV

Squirrelflight's life remained miserable.  
Not even her friends comfort could replace the gaping whole in her heart. As she walked back into camp, she figured she would give it one last try, and only if that failed would she give up.

The first thing she saw was Brambleclaw, yet that was ALL she saw these days. Even when he wasn't really there. It all just broke here heart in 2. That sullen look of betrayal on his face.....

She walked over to him, her heart sighing when he walked away, then skipping a beat when he sat down again and looked straight at her.  
As she walked up, she knew she couldn't bear to see his face, so instead studied her paws.  
He spoke first.  
"I forgive you."

Those words were tops on Squirrelflight's list. Courage arising in her, she looked up.  
His face showed that he was neither kidding nor allowing thme to be what they used to be.  
"You do?" her voice came out barely more than a whisper. He nodded.  
"I see now that only one with the coldest of hearts could have turned Leafpool down after what she'd been through."  
So....wait. Had Leafpool talked to him? Was he just taking pity on her?

But his eyes said that he truely forgave Squirrelflight, and not just for what her sister said.

"So does th-this m-mean youre giving er, us another chance?" she asked.  
"Yes, and no. Just friends.....for now."He said, but in Squirrelflight's heart she vowed right then and there that the for now wouldn't last long. She'd do whatever it takes.

-And thank Starclan for that, for if these 2 wouldn't have made up somewhat this very day, the Warrior cats would die out, or so said the prophecy received be Sparrowkit-

Plz review!!! and soon im going to need more kit names so plz come up w/ ideas!!!! 


	10. The Power I Never Knew I Had

Chapter 5

*This chapter is rated T for all of 1 cuss word. Hahahaha* And also, the chapters are no longer filler!!!! Yay!!

The power I never Knew I Had

Fireclan

Ripplesong's POV

**Burrpaw pounced. And as he did, a twig snapped under his foot.**

**The Squirrel looked up and ran off.**

**"Mousedung!" he cursed.**

**Ripplesong remembered her apprentice days.**

**"Good try!" Ripplesong called from about a tree length away.**

**It would be nice to have that squirrel for the clan, but she didn't expect her apprentice to be perfect right off the bat. Suddely scenting a water vole next to the Lightening shaped rive that was the border between her clan and Lighteningclan.**

**'Supposedly' Starclan had sent Lightening to the forest to make the river like that. Lighteningclan had SAID that the shape of the river was a sign that their border should be extended into what used to be Fireclan territory. All the way to the river. But every cat knew that was Foxdung. Major Foxdung. And if she had to say it, it was shit.**

**Her mind turning back to the vole, Ripplesong crouched, dropping among the ferns, and then she crept forward. Then seeing she was in the wrong direction as with the wind, she flicked her tail; signaling Burrpaw to get on the opposite side of the vole.**

**Going for the signature Fireclan move, she crept forward, and when it scented her, she surged forward like a bold of white hot fire, chasing it it right into Burrpaw's grasp.**

**"Nice catch!" she purred.**

**She sawn a squirrel and then it happened. She was stalking forward, and the squirrel looked up. Suddenly a picture flashed through her mind of the squirrel starting to run away and then tricking her and going u the nearest tree at the last second.**

**Then she blinked.**

**And gasped.**

**The squirrel was still sitting right where it was BEFORE she had the picture/vision. She shook it off and just as she had seen in her head the squirrel started to run away.**

**She followed and odd surging instinct, and, aiming at the base of 'the tree', she pounced.**

**She landed right on the squirrel.**

**Starting to wonder what had really just happened, she heard a yowl of.....surprise???**

**And following that:**

**"What are you doing on Lighteningclan territory?!?!"**

_**Burrpaw!!!!!!**_

Iceclan

Stormkit's POV

** "Sparrowkit! We found you!" Sunkit squeaked, running up to her friend. Sparrowkit glanced up at Stormkit with anger.**

**"Why did you follow me?" she demanded of Stormkit.**

**But the stormy gray kit was not phased by the tension in the air around her friend.**

**"Sparrowkit, we just wanted to know...." Stormkit said.**

**Sparrowkit's anger faded.**

**"Yes, I know, I really shouldn't keep things from you guys. But PROMISE me you won't tell anycat......yet she said.**

**"Promise!" they chorused.**

**"I'm destined to be a medicine cat!!!! And a...uh...not really STARclan warrior has been visiting me, before saying he would give me a prophecy, which I think you guys just heard him give me." Sparrowkit burst with the information that Stormkit guessed that she had been dying to tell someone, anyone, for a while now.**

**Pride had filled Sparrowkit's voice.**

**"Yay, Sparrokit's special too!!!!!" Stormkit rejoiced.**

**Sunkit frowned.**

**All blurted out accidentally, Stormkit guessed. She looked over at Sunkit to see her fur hot with embarrassment, and then the sunny kit murmured an apologie.**

**Sunkit turned and stalked off in the general direction of the Iceclan camp.**

**"Er, uh, come on Sparrowkit, let's go home." said Stormkit.**

**And home they went. As they did so, there were many things on Stormkit's mind, but probably the most urgent of these: Mom was going to be MAD!!!!**

* * *

**Still looking for kit names. I want to more reviews before my next update. I promise I won't always do this, but 2 more make 10!!!**

**Luv ya!!!**

**Stormcreek**

*******Review button that way*******

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Important Note!

**Dear Few Readers That I have:**  
**Sorry, I kindof abandonned my story, all of it can be blamed on Facebook. I plan on continuing it, though I dont have time this week. So thankyou, if anyone is reading this!**


End file.
